Inifinite
by Lament for a broken heart
Summary: The story of a girl and her friend who get into a car reck and end up in Naruto universe! Will they survive? YamatoxOC, KakashixOC
1. Crash Landings

I felt cold. No freezing. It was difficult to describe the horrid sensation that was raging through my stiff lifeless body as laid on my back in the snow staring up at the gray cloud covered sky. My black suv looked as if it had gone through an angry food processor from my position next to it on the ground. Well… that's what I get for driving in at night. My limbs had gone numb from blood loss and the cold and were unmovable no matter how I tried. My day had started out awful and now it was ending horribly. First I had woken up late and had to run to work, then I had stubbed my toes multiple time on random objects the children had left on the floor of the class room, and to top it all off I STILL had Mugen Glider stuck in my head!! With out realizing it I had let Julian replay the song over and over again on my stereo on the way home. Speaking of which, where WAS Julian?

"Juli?" My voice came out as a hideous rasp as I called out my long time friend's name in an effort to locate her. I received a far off groan in response. At least I knew she was alive. I let a relieved sigh passed my chapped lips as the groans continued; she was probably waking up.

'_Well this is boring.'_

After laying there for what seemed like hours I began whistling the only tune I could think of at the time. Mugen Glider. The rather beautiful melody drifted through the ancient trees that I could have sworn weren't there before I had woken from my dreamless sleep and bounced off the new fallen snow. Eventually my whistling turned to humming. Then to full blown singing.

_Kotaenai ano hi no kokage  
mujou wo satotta yo, sukoshi  
saegiru koe_

Tsume konda nimotsu no sukima  
kushakusha ni natteta kokoro  
hirogete yomikaesu

Modoranai ano hi no kokage  
jibun ga wakatta yo, sukoshi  
saegiru koe

Tsume konda nimotsu no sukima  
kushakusha ni natteta yume mo  
hirogete yomikaesu

Tsurai yo tsurai mou genjitsu to  
risou no sakaime de bokura no  
yume, kibou, sono taguii  
kudaketa maboroshi

itai yo itai mou genjitsu 

My lungs convulsed as I inhaled a breath that was too large for my torn and abused lungs. Thinking I was going to die anyway I ignored the pain and continued the bothersome song. When the hell was Juli going to get her ass over here and help me?!

_Uke tometa ano hi no bokura no  
kokoro no katasumi ukanda omokage_

Togisumanda kankaku  
kimi wo motto boku wo motto  
kanjite bokura wa tobu

hirogeta ryouyoku  
kaze wo motto kibou motto  
wazuka ni habataku guraidaa

Mugen? yuraida  
Yuugen tsumari wa  
Mugen? yuraida  
Yuugen tsumari wa

Tsurai yo tsurai mou genjitsu to  
risou no sakaime de bokura no  
yume, kibou, sono taguii  
kudaketa maboroshi

itai yo itai mou genjitsu wo  
uke tometa ano hi no bokura no  
kokoro no katasumi ukanda omokage

Togisumanda kankaku  
kimi wo motto boku wo motto  
kanjite bokura wa tobu

hirogeta ryouyoku  
kaze wo motto kibou motto  
wazuka ni habataku guraidaa

Mugen? yuraida  
Yuugen tsumari wa  
Mugen? yuraida  
Yuugen tsumari wa

Mugen  
yuugen  
mugen...

I coughed and hacked; my body seemed to be punishing me for my stupidity and foolishness. Why I hadn't stopped at the first coughing fit I didn't know but I also didn't really care. I had finally got that stupid song out of my system and I felt rather tired. My eyelids felt as if some one had weighed them down with bricks and then stood on them. My arms and legs had gone numb long ago and I sort of missed them. I wonder where they had gotten too.

'_Great now I'm going crazy.'_ I though in exasperation, still staring at the sky my brows furrowed as the sound of light almost inaudible footsteps. My ears strained to listen to the rhythm of the footfalls to see if I could identify their numbers and the speed they were traveling at. I failed.

'_Sneaky bastards.'_

"What was that? Singing?" I heard one of my guests whisper cautiously in an obviously female voice as the underbrush rustled suspiciously. Looks like I have fans. I chuckled at my own dry humor; it came out more like a gargle then a laugh. I spit out the blood that had come up out my throat onto the fresh fallen snow staining it with the crimson liquid as I turned my head to the side. I heard collective gasps as four people entered the clearing. One, the only female, was shorter than me by three or four inches with short rosette pink hair and moss green eyes. Another was a tall boy with spiky blond hair and clear blue eyes. The last two were a thin pail boy with a placid face and short black hair and black eyes, and a tall broad shouldered man with wood brown hair and obsidian eyes. They all gaped at her except the pail young man in the belly shirt.

"What the hell is up with your outfit? Are you gay or something?" I asked the uncaring boy with a raised brow. The others seemed to gape at me even more at my blunt and harsh tone and obvious disregard for the feelings of others. A smile broke out on the blond boy and pinky's faces as they laughed hardily. At least SOME ONE appreciated my humor.

""I like her!"" They chorused in union; the blond throwing a fist in the air joyously and pinky placed her hands on her waist. Raising another brow I choked up another mouthful of blood and spat it onto the snow. Well this day is just going LOVELY. The girl gasped and ran to my side; the worry lacing her features painfully obvious. Pulling out a sharp knife Pinky cut into my skintight black turtleneck down the middle and gasped.

"We need to get her too Lady Tsunade! NOW!!" I was kind of shocked at her sharp tone and the urgency of her voice. I really must look like crap. So, not really bothering to think of the consequences, I craned my neck and peered down at the mangled flesh of my abdomen. I nearly threw up on the spot as the realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I wasn't going to get out of this as unscathed as I would have liked. Swallowing the lump in my throat I jumped slightly as the brown haired man's arms snaked themselves under my knees and around my back and I was easily lifted up into the air in one swooping motion. He stood to his feet and faced the others; barking orders that I couldn't make out. My mind was going into a haze that seemed to envelope my entire body. I felt the erg to sleep stronger than before as the man squeezed my waist and shook me.

"You have to stay awake!!" He insisted urgently as he unhooked his arms out from under my legs to grip my chin, forcing me to look at him. His dark eyes bore into my pail green ones as I simply stared at him, his figure becoming blurred as time passed. My eyelids drooped and the man was yelling for me to stay awake. Were we flying? I felt like I was floating through the clouds; light as a feather. Drifting through nothingness.

I feel like crap right now. Some time during my little escapade I had lost my slip on flats and my turtleneck was beyond repair. I really hated pinky right now. In fact I'm glaring at her over the edge of the bed at this very moment. She shifted nervously under my gaze and she occasionally glanced up, only to jerk her head back down and continue fidgeting. Forcing down the urge to roll my eyes I brushed my long blond bangs out of my face and fingered the bandages around my forehead, legs, and arms. I really didn't want to put my hand any where NEAR my stomach any time soon.

"I-I didn't get your name…"

My neck sang as I jerked my head up at pinky's out burst and a chorus of crackles accompanied it closely making me hiss and grip my sore neck. Grinding my teeth I lifted a hand as Pinky rose out of her seat to "assist" me. Telling her I was okay.

"My names' Aly- Mizumi." What? I didn't want a bunch of crazy gay pink haired knuckleheads to know my real name!! What if they were rapists? Or stockers?! Raping stockers!! I mentally smacked myself for my wild imagination. This girl didn't look like she had a bad bone in her body. Though I suppose appearances can be deceiving.

"My name is Sakura." I couldn't help but smile at the nervous blush staining her pail cheeks. She reminds me of Julian. Wait JULIAN!! My eyes bugged out of my head and many colorful curses spewed from my mouth as I attempted to jump out of the hospital bed. Key word ATTEMPTED. I nearly screamed as my wound was forcibly ripped open and blood soaked my bandages and gown. I landed face first on the cold tiled floors and tears sprung up in my eyes, blurring my vision. Sakura immediately jump into action and was at my side in an instant. Speedy quick Sakura! I felt her hands on my shoulders as I braced myself on my hands and knees; blood dribbling down my chin. I shoved her away from me and shakily stood to my feet. Staggering in place for a moment I limped weakly to the door with Sakura calling for me to stop. Shoving the door open I nearly crashed into the poor nurse who was pushing a cart into my room. Hobbling passed her I sprinted best I could down the hallway.

"Mizumi come back!! Your wounds are not fully healed!!!" I ignored Sakura's desperate cries and continued down the many halls of what I assumed to be a hospital until I came to a rather extensive flight of stairs. Breathing an exasperated sigh I tried my best to ignore the pain in my stomach and took off down the stairs. There had to be some sort of secretary at the front desk. They would know where Julian was; I was certain of that. My breath ragged and labored I stopped for a moment to calm my erratic heart and leaned against the wall.

'_Juli BETTER appreciate all the shit I'm going through!!'_

"Quick I think she went this way!!" My head shot up as the sound of Sakura's voice reverberated off the walls. Cursing the uncanny ability of my plans to go awry. Shoving off the wall I charged down the steps and turned sharply to the left; down more steps and into what looked like a waiting room. Many people screamed at the blood splattering my garments and dripping down my legs as I skidded to a halt at the reception desk. In short I looked like a PMSing zombie. The middle aged woman looked as if she was about to faint on the spot when she turned to face me.

"Please I need to find a girl that was brought in here recently. She has long black hair, she's kinda pail, and she has gray-blue eyes. Can you tell me what room she's in?" I said all in one breath. Sweat pored down my face as she thought for a moment. Slowly she seemed to come to a realization. Nodding vigorously she pulled out a large folder and flipped through it quickly. I bounced up and down impatiently; nervously glancing back at the stairs as the shadows grew closer.

"Ah here it is! She's in room 204 on the second floor her condition is-" I didn't bother listening to the rest. I was sort of afraid of what I would hear. I heard a sharp gasp as I spun around a gloved hand that groped for my shoulder. Balling my hand into a fist I shoved it into his gut. Making a choked gasp my masked assailant fell to the floor in a flurry of curses and silver hair. Not waiting for him to recover I whirled around and ran to the next set of stairs. Stumbling slightly I pushed off the next step with my hands and finally made it to the second level.

'_Room 204 here I come!!'_ I mentally cheered as I passed 202, 203, and skidded to a halt in front of 204. Shoving the door open I tripped over the threshold and sat on Juli's bedside. She was ridiculously pail and her brow was damp with sweat; making her ebony tresses stick to her forehead. I felt relief wash over me as her chest rose and fell gently. I placed a petit hand over my mouth as a coughing fit shook my frame violently. What did I do to deserve this?! Here Juli was with barley a scratch on her and I was probably bleeding internally. JUST my luck. I felt a large hand on my shoulder but I paid it little mind as my coughs brought more blood up my throat and into my mouth. The hand moved to my lower back and another one was wrapped around my waist as I felt my legs give out. Darn legs always leaving when I needed them most!

Daring a glance at my visitor I came ace to face with the man who had carried me to this hospital with Sakura. I had heard her mention his name… what was it again? Oh yeah! Yamato. I like that name… it's different. My coughing ceased and I felt him lift me up into his arms bride style. I felt like a pretty lucky bride. His face was broad and firm but kind, his eyes were oval shaped; reminding me of a lazy dog, and his chocolate colored hair was short and spiky.

'_I want to touch it.'_

Sitting up so I was braced against his chest I ran my hands through his silky smooth tresses. Poor guy almost dropped me in shock. Not being able to grip me properly, Yamato was forced to cup my rear with his right hand and brace his left against my lower back. A bright red blush spreading over his cheeks as my breasts were shoved into his face. The blood loss must REALLY be going to my head, normally I don't let any one but Juli within arms length of me; let alone hold me. My elbows rested on his shoulders as I continued to play with his hair; barley noticing the silver haired man from earlier as he walked into the room.

"Wow Yamato I didn't know you had it in you!" He grinned slyly as he eyed Yamato's hand on my rear. Yamato sputtered indignantly; face turning an even darker shade of red. But I wasn't really paying attention. I was focused on the newcomer's hair. It's looked so plush!

"Kakashi-sempai!! I didn't do this. She just started petting my hair and I was going to drop her if I didn't hold her differently!!" Kakashi looked like he was going to reply… before I buried my hand in his puppy soft hair. I leaned closer to the masked mans head as he looked up at me in shock, my hand getting even MORE tangled in his hair.

"It's so soft. Like a puppy." My voice sounded slurred and groggy, an unfamiliar way of speech to me. I had never been drunk before, but I imagined this was close to how it felt. I didn't like it. It was like I had lost control of my body and these were some one else's actions. Kakashi's eyes got wider and wider as her stared at me. Or more accurately my breasts. Which were now pressed up against Yamato's face; his nose pressed against the skin in between my breasts. Slowly my eyes drooped down and my head sank down onto Yamato's. Yawning loudly I sniggled my face into Yamato's hair and let my body do what it wanted… sleep.


	2. Episodes

I groaned and rolled onto my side as a hand delicately shook my shoulder. I don't wanna get up!! Shoving my face deeper into my pillow I grumbled incoherently and was rewarded with the sheets being pulled back violently. Yelling many profanities I shot up off the hospital bed and came face to face with the biggest pair of breasts I had ever seen! Seriously what did this lady wear? Quadruple Ds?! Before I could comment on the blond woman's overly large cleavage a needle was quiet rudely shoved into my arm. I yelped in pain and jerked my arm back while falling gracelessly backwards off the edge of the bed. Landing painfully on my neck and shoulders. I heard Sakura call my name and rush to my aid. After having Sakura help my back up onto the bed I sat on it Indian style and patiently waited for the big boobed behemoth to explain her self.

"What was THAT for?!" Okay, maybe not so patiently. The woman rolled her honey colored eyes and threw the now blood filled needle carelessly onto a metal tray. They're going to sell my blood to the gypsies!! Oh nose!! I nearly laughed out loud at the very idea of some one wanting MY blood for their-own freakish fantasies. Creepers. The blond woman continued to ignore me and bustled about the room as I laid my head back down on the pillow much to her displeasure.

"Hey! I still need to get a chakra sample!" I stared at her for a while, stared some more, and then a little more.

"Chakra who?"

"You don't know what Chakra is?!"

"Nopers!!"

The lady smacked her self in the fore head and grabbed my wrist in a tight grip. Putting two fingers together and tapping my wrist my mind was filled with unfamiliar images. Tsunade? Little brother? Jiraya? What's going on!? A loud scream jolted me out of my thoughts. At first I wondered who was screaming, then I realized it was me. Go figure. Tsunade jerked her arm back reflexively and stared at me. I felt a pair of muscled arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders and I gripped my head as searing pain pulsed through my body.

"Kakashi keep a hold on her!!" Tsunade bellowed to the person holding me in place. I felt his arms tighten and the blond from before entered the room at a run. Naruto. THAT was his name.

'_How do I know all this?'_

My throat was slowly becoming raw and my head ach was getting worse as the man touched me. His thoughts were entering my head with Tsunade's! I saw a tall blond man with features that were strikingly like Naruto's, his sensei. A small girl named Rin. Lastly a boy named Obito. Icha Icha. What? I dug deeper out of curiosity of the last one. What the hell is an Icha Icha?!

'_Oh my god porn?! This guy is a major perv!!'_

Not wanting to see any more of this I tried to block it out with my own memories. I thought of when I first met Julian, how I used to pick on her before we became friends. I thought of the crash, how worried I was about her, and I remembered a small child with gold hair and beautiful green eyes. Kakashi jerked and leaped away from me as if he had just been burnt. Had he seen? Gradually I felt the pain subside and the strange sort of energy swirling around me dissipated. Oh how glad I was. Sweat dripped down my brow and off my nose as I collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion; my matted golden hair falling across the sheets and pillow. Breathing labored I tried to sit up again. Tsunade had other ideas. A feminine was placed in the center of my chest and I was shoved back down onto the sheets. A little TO easily. Tsunade pushed my hair out of my face and opened my mouth with her thumb and a thermometer was nudged under my tongue. I felt a large gloved hand on my fore head as Kakashi playfully ruffled my bangs. His breath tickled my ear as he leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"What did you see in my mind?"

"Your Sensei, a boy named Obit, and a girl named Rin." I rasped as best I could. His eyes softened and he sat down on my bedside. Why lie? He would probably figure out if I did anyway. My eyes followed his movements and he leaned down once more.

"Who was the child I saw? The little boy." Tears welled up in my eyes as he waited for my reply. My throat tightened as I felt the memories fill my mind again. A child running into the streets as I called after him, he wouldn't listen. A car approached him rapidly and my breathing quickened as fear flooded my system. Kakashi put his warm hand on my shoulder and nodded in understanding.

"Oi! Kakashi-sensei!!" I cringed at the shrill sound of Naruto's voice and sloppily rubbed the dampness from my eyes as Kakashi patted my shoulder. Not having enough energy to sit up I just lay there as the loud-mouthed blond came to stand at my bedside.

"What did you guys do to her? She looks terrible!!" Jeez talk about rude!! My eyebrow twitched as he leaned down into my face and stared at me as if deciding something. Ten grabbed the thermometer out of my mouth and handed it to Tsunade. Blinking I laid my head down onto the fluffy pillow. Tsunade took Naruto's place at my bedside and sat down next to me. What NOW?!

"As you probably know, I didn't get a proper chakra sample due to your little "Episode". And as Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves I am ordering you to tell me what you did." Her voice was stern and commanding as she glared down at me. Her fingers tapped impatiently as I remained silent. I put my finger to my lips and replayed the pervious events in my mind. How HAD that happened? I don't remember being able to do that before. What caused- Tsunade's chakra!! It must have been! How else could this have happened?! Tsunade cleared her throat and glared at me harder as if expecting me to crack under the pressure. Taking a deep breath I relayed my thoughts to Tsunade.

"I think my chakra was reacting to yours." Tsunade looked at me as if I had grown three extra heads and started tap-dancing to barney as I continued. "What if it thought it was some sort of foreign contaminant and was just protecting me. Think about it. Doesn't the body to the same thing to an infection?" Tsunade opened her mouth then closed it and repeated this action a few more times before she finally spoke.

"I suppose it's possible but what did you mean by you think?"

"I don't know what happened."

_-A few hours later-_

A sat silently in my bed as Naruto and Sakura slept. They were SUPPOSED to be guarding me to make sure I wouldn't try anything but apparently they couldn't wait for Tsunade to get back with this Ibiki Morino guy. Oh well, their loss. Being as quiet as possible I climbed out of bed and snuck out of the room, amazingly not disturbing Naruto or Sakura in the process. Climbing down into the lobby I passed the reception desk and scaled the other set of stairs until I got to the second floor. I crept silently down the hallway and into room 204 once more. Julian was still out cold laying tangled up in the white sheets in a comical fashion that I couldn't help but laugh at. Making sure to be extra quiet I knelt by her bedside and gripped her warm hands in my icy cold ones.

"I need you to wake up… Jeto-chan…"

"Mizu-chan?" I sighed in relief as her eyes fluttered open and the color returned to her cheeks. Helping her sit up I pressed a glass of water that had been sitting on the table near her to her lips and made sure she drank all of it. "Where are we?" Her voice was raspy from misuse and I shushed her and laid her back down into the bed. She struggled but seeing to point gave up quickly and let me tuck her in.

"It's alright we're safe here. Now go to sleep." I wasn't sure if I really meant what I said but for some reason, it felt right.


	3. Dreams

_"Mama… Mama!!" I leapt up out of my bed as a small familiar voice called to me from down stairs. I stared in disbelief at the sight before me. I was back in my old room from before I moved to New York! Everything was just the same as when I left. My bed was up against the wall under the windowsill, my dresser was beside my door, and my bookshelf was next to my dresser. I whirled around at the sound of small feet running down the hall towards my room and I choked back a sob. Standing pajama clad was Kouta, my little boy. He beamed up at me from where he stood and dove into my arms at a moments notice. I gripped him close to my chest telling him over and over that I would never let anything happen to him ever again. He just kept smiling the whole time as if this were completely normal. But he soon pulled away from my arms. _

"_Mama, can you make pamcakes?" He asked innocently as he smiled at me brilliantly. I couldn't help but reply: "Of course honey." I sniffled as I let him take my hand and drag me through the halls till we came to the stairs. Letting go of my hand he raced down half the stairs before stopping and shrieking with joy._

"_Papa!!!" _

_I froze in my tracks as a tall black haired man came into my line of vision and Kouta jumped into his awaiting arms. Kouta laughed joyfully as Keichi swung him around over his head. Keichi laughed warmly before putting Kouta down and opening his arms to me. My eyes watered as I ran to him and shoved my face into his chest and he held me as close to him as I could get. I apologized over and over again to him in whispered sobs as he just held me and told me everything would be all right. Warmth surrounded me as I felt Kouta hug my legs. But all to soon it started to fade. I looked at both of them franticly as their bodies began to fade into shimmering lights. Hot tears leaked from my eyes as I tried to grab them. _

"Yamete!!! Keichi!! Kouta!! COME BACK TO ME!!!"

I woke up to my own screaming and I felt a pair of arms holding me tenderly, close to his heart. Not being able to contain myself I sobbed pitifully into Yamato's chest, letting out all the tears I had not shed. I cried about everything that had gone wrong. When Kouta died, when Keichi left, when that chick called me fat, why my socks never seemed to match… yeah you get the picture. Yamato sat there patiently and stroked my hair gently, whispering sweet nothings in my ear as I balled my eyes out; holding his vest in a death grip.

"Shhh… It's all right, it was just a dream…" He whispered ever so quietly to me, his voice softer than a summer breeze, slowly lulling me into a calm state of mind. Only for me to notice: Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi standing around my hospital bed. How did I get back? Wiping the moistness from my eyes I opened my mouth to ask.

"How-"

"Yamato-san found you and carried you back to your room." Kakashi interjected instantly. I nodded and sat back away from Yamato, my cheeks a little to warm.

"S-sorry…"

"N-Nah i-it's fine."

We both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before some one cleared their throat to get our attention. I jerked my head up as Jeto was brought into the room via wheelchair. I leapt out of bed and raced to her side as she staggered out of the chair and threw her arms around me in a hug. Jeto laughed and pointed to Yamato whom I had knocked off the bed into a hilarious position on the floor. I too laughed as I ran to his side and helped him to his feet. He chuckled and staggered slightly and leaned on me as we all laughed at the situation until we were VERY weak in the knees.

Sorry it's so short guys but I couldn't think of anything else to put into this chapter and I felt this would be an acceptable amount. So here you go!! XD


End file.
